Tri-color ink cartridges with integrated printheads are manufactured and sold by multiple original equipment manufacturers. The housing contains ink chambers for inks of different colors. A printhead die having three nozzle arrays is adhered to a headland of the housing wherein each nozzle array is fluidically connected to one of the chambers. The housing is adapted to supply ink out of the chambers to the die.